smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return Of The Christmas Thief And Stranger/Act 1
On the first day of December, it was winter time, another time for a Christmas for the Smurfs and Smurfettes once again. A cheerful event of kissing under the mistletoe, singing Christmas songs, and more. What could go wrong on this first day? Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was Christmas Eve, and the Smurfs and Smurfettes are doing everything they can to prepare for it. While some of them are decorating the tree and others are hanging wreaths are each others' doors. Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette came along to inspect the decorations and Christmas food for the Christmas. They first went to the Christmas Tree, where most of the Smurfs and Smurfettes are. "How's everything smurfing, our little Smurfs and Smurfettes?" Papa Smurf asked. "Everything's smurfing just fine, Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette," Brainy said, in his bossy tone, "Of course, I, Brainy Smurf, smurf everything all by myself..." Before Brainy could say anymore, Reader butted in,"Brainy Smurf, you know you shouldn't smurf that, everyone smurfed the tree with each other," she said in a rather nagging voice. Mama Smurfette chuckled. "Everysmurf has a role during Christmas, and not one Smurf or Smurfette can smurf everything by themselves." She said. "We should see the others, Mama." Papa Smurf suggested as he pointed to the Smurfs and Smurfettes pulling a giant pot with smurfberry pudding inside. Baker and Cooker were guiding them, trying to make sure nothing spilled. "Faster, Strengtha, slow down Clumsy," Baker instructed as he and Cooker guided them. Harmony and Musical then went out of their house, seeing the Smurfs and Smurfettes pulling the pot. "You Smurfs and Smurfettes want to hear my song for the hoildays?" Harmony eagerly asked before blowing horn, Musical then stopped him. "Harmony, wait before you blow, we should help not doing our songs." Musical said as she pull Harmony's horn away from him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Out in the forest, a man with a purple cloak was walking though the forest, in the direction of the Christmas Thief's hideaway. As the stranger was walking, he talked to himself, "Those good-for-nothing-Smurfs will pay for this," he muttered to himself. The stranger then reached the Christmas Thief's hideaway. "Who's there?" The Christmas Thief asked, sounding rather annoyed as he reached the door before gasping, "Who are you?" The stranger then answered, "I am the Christmas Stranger, Christmas Thief." The Christmas Thief was confused, "How did you know my name?" he asked. The Christmas Stranger then answered again, "That is not important, I need some help." "What kind of help?" The Christmas Thief asked, trying to sound gentle. "I need help, kidnapping the Smurfs." The Christmas Stranger finally answered. The Christmas Thief looked surprised. "How did you know about the Smurfs, I had trouble with them in the past." He said. "Those Smurfs had caused me trouble in the past aswell, that's why I'm asking you to help me kidnap them, in order to make them into gold, I have the formula for making gold." The Christmas Stranger said. "Alright, alright," The Christmas Thief accepted, "What's the plan?" "The plan is that we find the Smurf Village with the help of this scroll," The Christmas Stranger explained, "Then, we kidnap all the Smurfs, we then turn them all into gold, and we'll be rich and they'll suffer." "Nice plan." The Christmas Thief agreed, "We'll leave right now, right?" "Indeed," The Christmas Stranger said, "Come along." The two then let out evil laughs. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in the village, Jokey and Pranky were in their house, making their usual "surprises" for Christmas. Harmony and Musical then came along when Jokey and Pranky came out of the house. "What smurfy presents you made," Harmony admitted. "These are our super smurfy presents we made for the holidays," Jokey explained as he had the present in his hands. "Want to hear my solo?" Harmony suggested before blowing his horn, causing the "surprise" to shake. "HARMONY! WAIT!" Pranky warned, before the "surprise" blew up. Jokey and Pranky then had angry faces, "That's not funny, Harmony, now we have to smurf another." "Come on, Harmony," Musical said, before walking with her compainion, "Let's go practice your solo." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the village square, Baker, Papa Smurf, Greedy, Brainy and Reader were at the pot of smurfberry pudding, Baker and Greedy on the wooden platform, with Greedy dipping his finger in the pudding. "No, no, Greedy not yet," Papa Smurf said. "I'm just testing it just in case," Greedy answered back. "No no Greedy Smurf, your just smurfing a bite for yourself, that is very selfish because," Brainy nagged. "Brainy," Papa Smurf tried to stop Brainy's speech. "There are 99 Smurfs and Smurfettes in the village and we need to share," Brainy kept nagging away, not listening to Papa Smurf. "Brainy," Papa Smurf tried again to get Brainy's attention. "It is an act of selfishness and you shouldn't smurf it on Christmas, because." Brainy nagged before Reader butted in. "BRAINY SMURF!" Reader shouted, finally getting Brainy's attention from nagging. Greedy then climbed down the ladder, with Baker following him. "What Reader, can't you smurf I'm busy smurfing Greedy a lesson?" Brainy asked in an annoyed tone. Papa Smurf then chuckled. "Looks like Brainy and Reader are smurfing again," Baker snickered when he joined Papa Smurf below the ladder. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Christmas Tree, two group of Smurfs and Smurfettes are decorating it, the first group is led by Handy, while the second group is led by Builda. Mama Smurfette then came to the scene to inspect them. "How's everything, my little Smurfs and Smurfettes?" She asked eagerly. "It's smurfing well, Mama Smurfette," Handy answered. "Say Mama Smurfette," Builda asked, "Don't you think this may be one of the smurfiest Christmases we smurf?" This made Mama Smurfette chuckle. "We had many smurfy Christmases, Builda," Mama said. Just then, Icicle and Flowerette were walking the direction of Rellette and Dance's dance studio. "Hello, Mama Smurfette!" Flowerette called out, before stopping. "Hello, Flower, and hello Icicle!" Mama called back. "It is a smurfy tree, we're going to Rellette and Dance's studio for a practice of out Christmas celebration." Icicle said, sounding a little bit nervous, though. Timette, along with Tino, Frost, Flowy, Mistette, Purity, Layla, Min, Pio and Laddie were also walking in the same direction of the dance studio. "Don't be nervous, Icicle," Timette reassured as she and her group passed by, "We are also practicing." "It's just that I don't know how to dance, Misty, why don't you smurf your powers to help me?" Icicle asked as she walked along with Flowerette and the others. Mistette chuckled. "Dancing smurfs time, Frozey," Mistette answered, "Even if I could use my powers, I only smurf them during dangers." "She's right." Tino said. "Don't be smurfed, Icicle, I'm here with you." Frost assured. "Thank you, Frost." Icicle said happily. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the forest, The Christmas Stranger and Thief were almost at the Smurf Village, with the thief being happy to get rid of the Smurfs while the stranger is ready for the Smurfs "final journey". "I'm just so excited for these rotten Smurfs to be rid off!" The Christmas Thief cheered, annoying the Christmas Stranger. "Hey! Cut that out, you?" The Christmas Stranger yelled angrily, sounding rather annoyed aswell. The Christmas Thief then stopped cheering. "S-sorry." He apologized shyly. "Good." The Christmas Stranger said before walking off. Soon enough, they found the village. "Here is the Smurf Village." The Christmas Stranger said to the Christmas Thief. "So, what now?" The Christmas Thief asked. "Now, you go into the village and use these cages to trap them in," The Christmas Stranger explained, while handing the Christmas Thief some big cages, "While I summon fire rings around them to prevent escape, got that?" "Okay." The Christmas Thief accepted, taking the cages and running into the village. "Those Smurfs will wish they never had messed with me," The Christmas Stranger said, before letting out an evil laugh, creating fire rings around the Smurfs, trapping them. "Hey, what's smurfing on?" Chef asked as he was about to carry the soup he had prepared for Christmas. "This heat is ruining my beauty," Vanity said as he looked into his mirror. "Papa Smurf, what's happening?" Purity asked as she was fleeing with Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Hefty and the Smurfettes, trying to not get caught in the flames. Papa Smurf looked at her, "I don't know, my little Purity, but something smurfs something from the past." Papa Smurf answered with confusion. "This has inspired me to smurf a poem, An Ode To Fire." Poet said, writing on his paper with his quill in his hat. "And this has inspired me to catch you all!" A voice called out, revealing to be the Christmas Thief, with cages already with a lot of Smurfs inside. Grandpa Smurf, who has discovered him in the past, recognized the Christmas Thief, "The Christmas Thief! I shouldn't smurfed!" "The Christmas Thief?" Grandma Smurfette asked fearfully. "Yes, it is I, and the Christmas Stranger!" The Christmas Thief answered, with the Christmas Stranger appearing unto them. "I'll be smurfed, these ugly guys are.." Nanny said, before Oldino Smurf covered her mouth. "I know," Oldino muttered. The Smurflings, who are watching, tried to run away. "Oh my hickory nuts, those are the meanest people we've smurfed!" Nat said, with the others following him. "I hope we can smurf away before they smurf us," Nadia added quietly. "Creeping Monkeys, hurry Slouchy and Sloua!" Sassette and Sasio called out. "I've got you!" The Christmas Stranger had grabbed all the Smurflings in his grasp. The Christmas Thief had came to the Christmas Stranger, with all the Smurfs in the cages. "I've got them all!" He said, holding up the cages with the Smurfs inside. Suddenly, the Christmas Stranger saw two Smurfs, Tailor and Tracker, were running away, trying to escape from sight. He then quickly created a ring of fire around them. Mistette and Min, who were nearby, quickly got into action. However, the Christmas Stranger created electric orbs to trap them inside. "Now our collection is complete," The Christmas Stranger laughed with his captives, while the Christmas Thief went to the ring of fire to put the two Smurfs in it inside a smaller cage made for two Smurfs. "What's wrong with your ''sidekick ''huh? Is he too chickened to smurf with us himself?" Tailor angrily asked while pulling the bars of the cage. "Smurf it easy, smurf it easy," Tracker advised as he pulled Tailor away from the Christmas Thief's body outside the cage. "Such courage for a little Smurf," The Christmas Stranger said as he approached the Christmas Thief holding the two smurf-absorbed orbs in his hands, "Let's go." As he and the Christmas Thief depart, the escaped Smurfs and Smurfettes came out of hiding, looking shocked. "Oh Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette, what should we smurf?" Timette asked, sounding scared. "There's one thing we can smurf, Timette," Smurfette answered. "Smurfette's right." Hefty added. "We have to follow the Christmas Thief and Stranger fast, our little Smurfs and Smurfettes," Papa Smurf said. "Wait, Papa Smurf, we can't smurf it alone," Cloth said, sounding a little serious. Papa Smurf sighed. "Your right, Cloth, we must smurf help from the Magicsons." Papa Smurf finally said. "The Magicsons?" The Smurfettes asked, as they do not know the Magicsons. "We'll explain it along the way," Smurfette told the Smurfettes, "We have to smurf there fast!" "Follow me everysmurf!" Papa Smurf called, and the remaining Smurfs and Smurfettes zoomed off in the direction of the portal of Hidden Woods. Smurf on to Act 2Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Return Of The Christmas Thief And Stranger Acts